Subtract. $\dfrac{7}{2} - \dfrac{7}{6} = $
Before we can subtract our fractions, they need to have the same denominator. $\frac{1}{2}$ $\frac{1}{2}$ $\frac{1}{2}$ $\frac{1}{2}$ $\frac{1}{2}$ $\frac{1}{2}$ $\frac{1}{2}$ $\frac{1}{2}$ $\frac{1}{6}$ $\frac{1}{6}$ $\frac{1}{6}$ $\frac{1}{6}$ $\frac{1}{6}$ $\frac{1}{6}$ $\frac{1}{6}$ $\frac{1}{6}$ $\frac{1}{6}$ $\frac{1}{6}$ $\frac{1}{6}$ $\frac{1}{6}$ $\frac{1}{6}$ $\frac{1}{6}$ $\frac{1}{6}$ $\frac{1}{6}$ $\frac{1}{6}$ $\frac{1}{6}$ $\frac{1}{6}$ $\frac{1}{6}$ $\frac{1}{6}$ $\frac{1}{6}$ $\frac{1}{6}$ $\frac{1}{6}$ $\dfrac{7}{2}$ $\dfrac{7}{6}$ $\dfrac{7}{2}-\dfrac{7}{6}$ Let's look at the multiples of each denominator and see which multiples they have in common. Denominator Multiples ${2}$ $2, {4}, \underline{6}$ $6}$ $\underline{6}, 12, 18$ The least common denominator is ${6}$. Let's use multiplication to make each fraction have a denominator of $6$. ${\dfrac{7}{2}}=\dfrac{{7} \times 3}{{2} \times 3} = {\dfrac{21}{6}}$ Now, we can subtract ${\dfrac{21}{6}} - \dfrac{7}{6}}$. $\dfrac{21}{6}$ $\dfrac{7}{6}$ $\dfrac{21}{6} - \dfrac{7}{6}$ $=\dfrac{{21}-7}}{6}$ $=\dfrac{14}6$ ${\dfrac{7}{2}} - \dfrac{7}{6}} = \dfrac{14}{6}$ We can also write $\dfrac{14}{6}$ as $\dfrac73$ or $2\dfrac13$.